Against the Tide
by VinylSolution
Summary: Akira invites Futaba to go with him to Tokyo Game Show. But will her fear of large crowds outweigh her love of games? Only one way to find out!


Ichiko Ohya sat at the seat of Crossroads, her favorite place to drink. Only she couldn't drink tonight. Lala-chan imposed a new rule on her: No getting drunk in front of the kid. It was a stupid rule anyway, the kid probably sees worse at home. She let out an audible groan, taking another sip of her club soda. Akira peered over at her. She looked miserable. "Oh, suck it up, Ichiko. It's not like he comes here every night.", Lala said. Her scolding was only met with another groan. "Fiiiiine." she pouted. Who's supposed to be the kid here? Akira thought.

Ichiko readjusted herself and turned around, bearing a big goofy grin. "What do you like to do for fun? Do you play video games?" Akira raised his eyebrows. That turnaround was pretty fast, he thought. "Yeah, I suppose. I know a few friends who do." Her eyes lit up. She wasn't even thinking about that rule anymore. "That's great! Well, surprise!" Ichiko dug her hand into her back pocket, fished out 2 press passes, and slapped them on the counter. "Don't say I've never done anything for you." Akira looked at the passes, and then back at Ichiko. "What're these?" "Press passes! The chief wants me to go to some kinda video game show and write up about video games. But I could care less about that stuff! I figure you go, have a wonderful afternoon, take some notes, and I'll turn it into gold!" She was beaming at her scheme. Her informant never steered her wrong yet.

The next day, Akira texted Futaba about the idea. All he got back was a lot of letters mashed together. "Are you okay?" He wrote back. No response. She must have sat on her phone, he thought. He went downstairs to enjoy his usual coffee and curry that Sojiro made for him. He sat down at the counter when he heard the door swing open, the bell ringing from the impact. It was Futaba, looking on edge. "Woah there!" Sojiro said with a chuckle. "Where's the fire, Futaba?" Futaba frantically looked around until she locked eyes on Akira. She ran up to him and grabbed him by his jacket. "You better not be lying to me about that! Show me the press passes!" Futaba shook Akira frantically. "Woah woah woah!" Sojiro interrupted. "What's this all about a press pass?" There was something about Sojiro's deep voice that made people stop and listen to him.

"Oh, now I understand." Akira explained everything to Sojiro. "Sure, you can go. Sounds like a fun day." It took everything in Futaba's power to not bounce all over the walls in excitement. She was so jealous of everyone who was able to go to Tokyo Game Show every year and try out the games before they came out. Game companies had gotten smarter as of late, and kept a lot of the work they did on offline computers. But now, thanks to Akira, she could get to go too! Take that, press! "So we're going tomorrow, right? Because the passes are for tomorrow, they say tomorrow!" Akira looked nervous. Futaba was always a handful when she was this energetic. "Y-yeah." he replied. "Oooooooooooooo I can't wait!" Futaba was almost dancing in place.

For the rest of the day, Futaba kept up that excited energy. You think it would be enough to run down a person, but Futaba was different. Once it was time for bed, Futaba was still wide awake, staring at the stars on her ceiling. She turned over. Her eyes focused on her mini fridge. And then back to the ceiling. She groaned, kicking her feet. "If I don't get to sleep soon, I'm gonna be a tired wreck by tomorrow! But how to get tired…oh, I know!" Futaba got up out of bed, put her glasses back on, and slid into her computer chair. She turned on her computer and began to write code. Lines and lines and lines of code. For what? Well, nothing really. She wasn't making any program, or revising any application. It was writing code for the sake of it. The act usually tired her out, so she was trying to induce sleep. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. It's working!, were the last thoughts that entered her mind as she drifted off to sleep, leaning forward, her little throw pillow against her face.

Futaba awoke to the sound of Feather Pink's theme from Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory. It was her alarm. Sure, it was still dark out, but she wanted to be the first to try everything! She was gonna go see Namco, and Sega, and Koei Techmo, but not Atlus. Their games were always crap. She wiped the drool from her mouth and readjusted her glasses. It's time to get ready! She tiptoed out of her room, past where Sojiro was passed out in his favorite chair, making her way to the shower, trying to keep the water low enough so it wouldn't wake Sojiro, putting on a towel, and tiptoeing her way back to her room. She was dripping wet, leaving a water trail from the bathroom to her room. She then jumped into her closet, and with one arm, took out the things she needed. One piece underwear, 5 star tanktop, and fuzzy jacket, along with her socks and tall boots. She was ready to look her best!

Akira was still asleep, the blanket tangled around his leg. His phone, which was cradled in his hand, started buzzing feverishly. His eyes fluttered open. "Eeugh, who could that be at this hour?" mumbled Morgana. Akira looked up at his phone, and it was Futaba. "C'mon, it's time, let's go." she wrote. Akira groaned. Was it even past midnight? He closed his eyes and turned over, going back to sleep. The buzzing continued. It was Morgana's turn to groan. He hit the phone with his paw, turning the phone to silent. Morgana sighed and curled back up into a ball, ready to fall back to sleep.

A faint noise rang out in the distance. Considering it was still part of Tokyo, Yongen was a very quiet and peaceful neighborhood. Then a stomping noise. CLANG CLANG CLANG! Futaba decided to take advantage of the fact this was a cafe and started banging pans together. She made her way upstairs, turning herself into a one girl band. "Wake up, wake up! Rise and shine! It's time for Tokyo Game Showwww!" Futaba declared, stomping her feet around, banging the pans together. Akira awoke with a start, Morgana yelping and jumping in the air, almost knocking over Akira's shelf. "Okay, okay! I'm awake!" Akira called out.

Akira yawned as he stumbled down the stairs. Futaba was at the counter, kicking her feet like she was waiting for a christmas present. Where does she get all of that energy…? thought Akira. He was getting ready to make himself a Leblanc special blend of coffee, to at least stop himself from passing out when he handed Futaba her press pass. She squealed and hugged the pass. "Oh my angel, I will never let them separate us ever again.." she whispered to it. Akira was barely awake to form a cohesive thought, much less react to what Futaba was doing. He poured himself a cup of his Master coffee and took a sip. Aah, much better, he thought. Futaba started to get impatient. "Set up a thermos and let's go!", she declared.

Akira was feeling a bit more alert while he was on the train with Futaba, who was bouncing in her seat. Akira smiled, looking over at Futaba. She may be acting like a pain in the ass, but it did make him very happy to see her so energetic and excited. It wasn't that too long ago when she had locked herself in her room, saying how she deserved to rot in her tomb. No matter how invasive and annoying Futaba could possibly be, it was always better than the alternative. Futaba was just thinking to herself about all the merch and games she was gonna see, when she felt a pat on her head. It stopped her in her tracks completely, and made her gaze over to the owner of the hand. Akira and Futaba locked eyes, Futaba's face getting redder the longer their gaze lasted. She shook his hand off. "T-thanks", she said, looking away. "My mind has been all over the place today. I guess I can't hide my feelings, huh?" Futaba leaned on Akira's shoulder, finally calmed down. "I never really thanked you for saving me, did I? I really appreciate all that you've done for me. And you keep giving! What's your deal, anyway?!" Akira just chuckled at her. She was so cute.

"Futaba?"

"Hm?" Futaba was busy relaxing against Akira's shoulder. He was pretty damn comfy. "What got you into video games to begin with?" Akira asked, glancing down at her. Futaba stopped leaning on him and got into her regular squatting position. I think I hit a sore subject, Akira thought. "It was a really long time ago….mom...she would play Tetris with me when she was done with work. I loved lining up the pieces..we really did bond a lot." A tear slid down Futaba's cheek. "Why was I stupid enough to think that she ever hated me…?" She shook her head. "I didn't play games much more until after she died. I wanted to hide from everyone, and games were a way to escape from my problems...my guilt…I mean, I didn't realize it at the time. Sojiro just gave me a game and hoped it would help. I kinda got addicted." she smiled a bittersweet smile. She never realized what an emotional connection she had with games. Futaba heard the door open as another commuter entered the once empty train car. Futaba quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and sat back next to Akira. Akira smiled at Futaba and patted her on the head once more. "Will you quit it!?" Futaba called out. Akira quickly removed his hand as she squirmed in her seat. She wished that Akira didn't know her weakness..

"Chiba. This is Chiba." the PA system rung out their stop. It was time. Futaba shot up, ready to get off the train. She was running in place. "This isn't a race, y'know." Akira said, getting up out of his seat. The doors opened and Futaba outstretched her arms. "This is gonna be great! New games, new fun, no crowds! And with my key item, this'll be on very easy!" She ran out of the station, only for her world to be shattered. "A-Akira.! Look at Makuhari! Wh-what are all those people doing there….?" She had grabbed her pass, looking for any info on why so many people were at the convention center. "Wh-what happened?! Public Day isn't until tomorrow!" Akira took out his phone and went to Good+ to look up what happened. "Looks like they merged the press and public days together." Akira looked up from his phone to see Futaba, now hyperventilating.

This just went from Safety to Merciless.

"Take it easy, Futaba...you can do this...you've been to Akihabra by yourself…! You can handle being around...thousands of people…" she was trying to psych herself up. "We can go home, if you'd like." Akira suggested. She shot a death glare at him. "I may never get this opportunity ever again! There is no way I'm leaving." Futaba starting walking ahead to prove a point, but she felt herself losing her breath. She was feeling nervous and anxious. "C'mon, Akira!" she called out, not looking behind her. She was eyeballing the private entrance, most likely for the press. Maybe she could at least get 1 demo of gameplay before things get really sour. There's no reason to panic just yet, she thought to herself. She found the press entrance as Akira was catching up to her. "I'm here with the….the...um…" "Maiasa!" Akira called out. "Yeah! I'm with the Maiasa!" Futaba said, flashing her press pass to the guard. He let her through without a second thought. Only once she passed the metal detector and was fully inside the convention center did she just realize what she did. "Akira, did I really just bark at that guy?" "Your courage must be at a high level.", he chuckled, finally caught up with her. "Y-yeah! It must be!" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Futaba continued on in stride, hoping that the line outside was just a fluke. That's all! They didn't merge anything! It was just her, Akira, and all the games. Nothing else. Then she turned the corner, to see that the line outside led inside. Row after row after row of people, waiting for the convention to begin. She went back to hyperventilating. Akira noticed this and touched her shoulder. She shivered in response.

"Am I gonna be okay? Can I really do this?" Futaba said.

"You can do this, Futaba. I believe in you."

Futaba clenched her fists and nodded. She kept going. This was no reason to stop.

Futaba managed to get to a Koei Techmo booth, since it was the closest one to her. Thank god, no line! She jumped up to the console and started playing Warrior Stars. She managed to catch the attendant off guard, who wasn't expecting anyone for at least 5 more minutes. He was about to say something to Futaba when Akira got between them. "I have a few questions.", he said, holding up his notepad. He had an obligation to Ohya, after all.

Futaba had stars in her eyes. She was playing Ninja Strike in Warrior Stars! Her anxiety was thousands of miles away at this point, and the only thing on her mind was the enemy commander. It was almost a sight to behold how focused she was. She didn't even notice that the doors had opened, and out flooded a near sea of people. But she was concentrating on the boss that had just emerged. Chaining moves, specials, supers all together, making sure the boss wouldn't have a second to catch his breath. She was in love. She was totally gonna buy this game when it came out.

"Thank you, I appreciate your answers." Akira shook the attendants hand, feeling like he got enough to help with Ohya's article. And around the same time, Futaba had hit the "Thank you for playing" screen. Akira looked over at her. "Are you ready?" Futaba looked back and nodded with a smile. This day was going great so far! She then finally noticed. This place was packed. "W-when did they get here?!" She tugged on Akira's sleeve. Those problems that felt like they were miles away decided to make a grand return. Akira looked down to her.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I...I don't know!"

"Do you know which booth you wanna go to next?"

"I don't know!"

Akira was worried. Futaba was clutching her jacket, panting, in a clear panic. This was the worst he'd ever seen her. Thankfully, once Futaba came into his life, he asked Takemi what to do in those situations. She was useful for more than just discounts on homemade medicine. Akira picked her up, starting walking at a normal pace, as to not make Futaba jump. "Concentrate on your breathing. You can get through this.", he told her.

He gazed around and found a small alcove under a massive flight of stairs. It was completely unoccupied, so he made a break for it, holding Futaba in his arms. He lowered her down gently. Futaba was slowly inhaling and exhaling, regulating her breath. She seemed better. "How do you feel now?" Akira asked. Futaba exhaled. "B-better, thanks. Can we go to another booth now? I wanted to try and get a t-shirt." Akira smiled. It was a massive relief to see that she was okay. Akira stood back up as Futaba sprung to attention. "Tell me about the game you played." Akira said once they started walking together, Akira making sure to hold Futaba's hand.

Futaba was so focused on talking about her time in Warrior Stars, she didn't even let the crowd phase her. All that mattered in that moment, was Warrior Stars, and Akira. That's it. "And they're normally ancient warriors, but now this time they're from all sorts of games! Like Living or Dead, or Ninja Strike!", Futaba spouted off. "I dunno how many fighters, but I hope they put in Pizza Cats! Mona could even play it!" Akira had no idea what she was talking about, but was still listening attentively with a smile. This crowd was getting pretty dense, though. His eyes opened wide as he felt his grip on her hand slide further and further away, until he wasn't holding her hand anymore. He was being dragged away from her.

"FUTABAAAAA!" he cried out.

"And you go to enemy strongholds, an-" Futaba stopped herself and turned around. Akira was gone. Vanished. This was bad. She started inhaling and exhaling harshly. "It's okay, it's okay…Akira will text me! He's okay, and he's coming to get me!" She looked down at her phone, only to see a flashing red bar. "I forgot to charge it?!" she yelled to herself. "Stupid Futaba…" she hit herself in the forehead with the phone before putting it back in her pocket.

She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly. Okay, I'm panicking a bit. I'm lost and I need my key item. Think positive thoughts, Futaba...VR! Evil Residence! School Lesson! Oni! Akira... She felt her breathing return to normal. "I am calm, I am in control.", she said to herself. Futaba let out another deep breath as she wiped her face. Now wasn't the time to cry and curl up in a ball. She wasn't afraid. She was gonna save Akira.

Futaba pushed through the crowd, shoving whoever was near her. In that moment, she felt like she was over 200 cm tall! "Out of my way!" she yelled to anyone in particular. She was screaming and flailing her arms about, making it clear to herself that those breathing exercises didn't help at all. Her heart was pounding so hard through her chest, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The various crowds saw Hurricane Sakura coming for them, and people started to disperse, giving her a clear view of a downed Akira. He was rubbing his head, looking at the ground. Must've taken a nasty fall.

"Akira!" Futaba cried out, tears in her eyes. He looked up and saw a charging Futaba. Akira had never been more relieved to see her.

"Futaba!" Akira got up just in time for her to fall into his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"I was so worried about you! You better not run off on me like that again, young man!" Futaba was rubbing her face against Akira's chest, staining his shirt with her tears. Akira couldn't help but laugh as he put his arms around her, rubbing her back. "What's so funny!?" Futaba pouted, her cheeks puffed up. "Nothing!" Akira snickered. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Once they had finally broke their embrace, Futaba had come up with the bright idea of sitting on Akira's shoulders. That way she could look ahead and tell Akira where he should be going, and she didn't have to worry about crowds! Akira held onto her legs as they walked together through the stage area. The pullups that Morgana made Akira do were finally paying off. Futaba got to try out all the games she wanted, and Akira filled up his notebook with answers. That should be more than enough material for Ohya, Akira thought to himself as he picked up Futaba. She always made an excited giggle when he did that.

Futaba was swaying side to side, feeling like she was on Cloud 9. Things may have been rocky to start, but they definitely picked up. The sun was setting, and Sojiro would probably get worried if they were out any longer. "Ready to head out?" Akira said, looking up at her. "Yep, I've had my fill. Onward, noble steed!" she pointed, messing up his hair.

The duo waited at the train platform, the station full of people, unlike before. Futaba wasn't worried though. Today was too perfect to make her worry. She still held onto Akira's arm. They didn't speak to each other, but it was fine. It was a comfortable silence. The train had arrived and they found seats next to each other, Futaba's baggy sleeves still wrapped around Akira's arm. Once they sat down, Futaba leaned against him, just like earlier that morning.

"Akira?"

"Hm?"

Futaba leaned up and kissed Akira on the cheek, her face glowing rosily.

"Thanks. For everything."

It was Akira's turn to blush now. He put his arm around Futaba and pulled her closer in. She let out a sigh of contentedness. He looked over at her. The more time Akira spent with her, the more he was falling for her. She was too cute, everything she did found a way to make him smile. For how bleak everything had become, she was a bright, shining ray of hope. Akira cleared his throat, feeling nervous. Now felt like a good a time as any to do this.

"I love you, Futaba."

"What?!" Futaba cried out, face completely red now. A couple people on the train looked at the girl who was having an outburst. She looked down and then looked back at Akira. "You love me…?"

"That's right."

"Y-you, I love too…!" Futaba cried out again, less people looking this time. "Sorry." she muttered to him, hugging him tightly. Akira patted her head once more, making her sigh. She was positively radiant. She managed to play unreleased games, conquer her fears, and gained a boyfriend, all in one day! It was the most productive she had been in a very long time.


End file.
